


Party Favours

by Acidbuk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Concentrated purified distilled Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidbuk/pseuds/Acidbuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Moment n time as Kara and Alex attend one of Cat Grants 'Supergirl' Parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> **Declaimer:** I don't own Supergirl I make no money from this. Don't sue me. Thanks  
>  **Rating:** This story is rated T For _Teen_ under ESRB Ratings, (PG-13/12A using British Broadcasting Film Classification (BBFC) Ratings) and is suitable for most audiences. So Expect moderate language, consumption of alcohol, references to consumption of alcohol and adults themes throughout. While I personally wouldn't consider any of this particularly explicit I've tagged the Teen/PG rating just to be sure so if you are a minor or this isn't your thing, that's your cue to click the back button or proceed at you own caution. – past this point consider yourself _fairly_ warned.

**Party Favours**

Kara whizzed around the party like a hyper puppy it was, to put it mildly organized chaos. Cat Grant had decided to hold these monthly events to “Celebrate Supergirl”, though exactly what that meant Kara couldn't say she knew. Cat would say it was her way of giving back to her staff after a hard year of working their socks off covering the super heroine and her various exploits.

While 'Supergirl' herself never showed up, Kara was more than happy to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere and friendly banter with her friends, that was until Cat's new assistant Amanda had been a no-show and the Kryptonian had to step in to her old shoes for the evening – hence it was frustrating when she should have been enjoying a relaxing evening with her girlfriend she was rushing around taking care of what seemed like an eternal list of small thankless tasks demanded of her by their host.

“Kara”, Lucy's voice cut through the noise.

“Yeah?”, Kara looked up from her tablet, ticking something else off her list.

“Go Spend time with your girlfriend”, Lucy cut in, putting both hands on her shoulders; “She's been sat on the balcony for a half hour by herself”.

“What? Shit...”, Kara cursed biting the inside of her cheek; thankful she hadn't used a more generous expletive, she hadn't even noticed Alex slip out; “I didn't even...”

“I know”, Lucy smiled. “I'll cover, You know how Alex gets at these things”. Kara looked guilty as she eyed the rest of the room, trying to tally up how many more drinks she needs to ask the kitchen staff to bring out but Lucy is already turning the blonde around and gently shoving her towards the glass balcony doors “go, _go_!”

Kara nods and bites her lip briefly and hurries towards the doors at barely human speed, grabbing two champaign flutes as she passes a server hopefully to get out of ear shot before the media mogul can call her back for some other insignificant task to help the party along. Taking a moment to compose herself she watched Alex.

The brunette agent was sat in a black sequinned halter dress – no doubt taken from the DEO armouries 'bulletproof evening wear section', empty glass in one hand looking out at the National city skyline listening to the noise of the city. Alex was ravishing tonight and her smile went into megawatt range as she caught the brunette's eye – she was ogling – _definitely_ ogling.

“Hey”, Kara called out crossing the distance, thankful she'd worn flats instead of heels because it meant she could fluidly hand Alex her spare flute of champaign and sit on her girlfriends lap in on motion. Alex took the glass as Kara manoeuvred herself so one arm was draped around the brunettes neck, as Alex; arm came around the support her back, enjoying the warmth of her body against her own.

“Hey”, Alex replied with a soft but far from chase kiss, even if it didn't equal the heated open mouthed kisses they shared in private. “Sorry about slipping out..”, she apologised.

“Its okay”, Kara said reassuringly, fingers tracing along the hairs on the back of Alex's neck. Kara knew that Alex was not particularly a social creature despite being relatively popular in high school compared to herself, after joining the DEO then Kara coming out as Supergirl Alex's social life had evaporated except for occasional drinks with Lucy and Vasquez.

“I know you didn't want to come”, Kara admits; biting her lip nervously then taking a sip of her flute. In truth – she could not get drunk even if she wanted too, her Kryptonian philology metabolised too fast but she could still enjoy the taste of the champaign and it made her look socially 'normal' One of the things Eliza had drilled into her for her own safety, Eliza had also tried to push them together as a family unit with Alex as her 'sister' but that hadn't taken as well. 

“Its not that I didn't _want_ to come”, Alex replied almost instantly leaning into Kara's touch. “Its just I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want it to be awkward with....everything”. Alex sighed as if on cue Kara spotted 'everything' the shape of James Olsen far across the office doing his best to ignore the couple on the balcony.

“Its not awkward”, Kara reassured.

Alex laughed and gave her a look that screamed liar pants on fire and chuckled.

“Okay its a _little_ awkward”, Kara conceded. After breaking up with James, and getting together with Alex. They'd both agreed to keep 'them' a secret partly because they hadn't even told Eliza yet they were dating yet alone that they were practically living together. Then last thanksgiving Eliza had come up to National City to spend it with her 'girls' as she always did and had been pressing her to get back together with James and in a moment of anger she'd blurted out that she was seeing someone and the rest of the holiday was spent pulling teeth as Eliza tried to drag more details out of her.

It had been James who had provided the support that night, told her it was _okay_ that she wanted something that was _theirs_ and theirs alone, something private that wasn't Supergirl or DEO related, of course he hadn't know it was Alex she was involved with then. Ironically it had been that support which had given Kara and Alex the courage to tell their friends they were involved romantically and it had all gone downhill from their. Of those that knew about their connection before Winn had been the most surprising, they both had expected a massive blow out over the 'foster sister thing but he had given them both a tight hug gushing with an outpouring of support for their happiness and Lucy had been _amazing_.

When Kara had told James, James had exploded, which had quickly escalated into a full scale meltdown and it had been awkward ever since. What was the saying about never dipping your pen in the company ink? Kara wished she had know that particular maxim beforehand.

Kara downs her flute before discarding it, “I know its silly and maybe a little cheesy but I just want people to know that You're _mine_ ”, Kara said after a moment; “and I'm yours”.

“I _am_ yours”, Alex replied firmly, putting her flute on the table and tracing pattens with her fingers along Kara's thigh. “Always”, Alex adds threading their hands together and squeezing.

They both sat like that for a long while, taking warmth and comfort in the presence of each other, listening to the sounds of National City. When she first arrived the city life had been overwhelming to her senses now it was oddly comforting to listen to the noise of the city – the wails of police sirens, the bustle of pedestrians on the pavement, the gentle hum of passing traffic even the sound of some back ally whore playing her trade.

It was strange how the city bustle had become so reassuring. The noise meant that life went on, now it was the quiet that terrified her. The quiet always befell some great calamity, like a silent clarion bell. Pushing the thoughts away Kara leaned in and kissed Alex again, this time the Kryptonian made sure it was a heated passionate meeting of lips soft and pliant pulling the older brunette against her, threading her fingers through her hair and scalp as her other hand trailed up the Alex's arm dragging her finger nails along the skin and goose flesh eliciting a small moan from her partner and favourite human. Her free hand finally reached Alex's collarbone before cupping the brunettes face affectionately. In that moment she didn't care about how awkward James had been, she didn't care who saw, she didn't care what people thought about her public display – In that Moment Kara simply did not care as the world and her worries melted away until only her and Alex remained.

“I love you”, Kara said finally breaking the kiss leaving Alex breathless with the taste of lipstick and champaign, wetting her lips and pushing stray tresses behind her ear.

“God you two are sickening”, Kara turned to the voice spotting Cat Grant standing in the door way, arms folded knowing there was no real venom in the bard as she was smiling, Kara didn't even flinch and just pressed herself closer to Alex.

“I just wanted to thank Kiera..”, Cat stated

“Kara”, Alex Corrected.

“--for filling in tonight”, the media mogul continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted; “I know I imposed”.

Kara shrugged. It was as close to an apology as they were ever going to get out of Cat Grant.

“Anyway, the party is winding down”, Cat began with a glance back at the dwindling number of guests; “And you two obviously have _other_ things you want to be doing”. Kara did blush this time as Cat smirked at the pair with a twinkle in her eye.

Cat returned to the party and left the pair alone once more; after a few minutes Kara stood up, smoothing her cocktail dress and retrieving her clutch purse before pulling Alex to her feet resting a hand on the small of her back.

“Come on, lets go home”, Kara said stealing a peck of a kiss.

“You're sure? We can stay if you want”, Alex offered.

“Nah”, Kara shrugged before her lips curled in to a lopsided smile; a suggestive promise that was reserved only for Alex. “I have other plans for you tonight”, Kara added playfully. Alex could only let out a throaty chuckle as Kara tugged her through the patrons to the elevator.

Kara pressing the button and waiting less than patiently for it to reach their floor, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“What is it?”, Alex asked with a sidelong glance.

“hmm?”, Kara said.

“Your doing the thing”, Alex grinned; “that's 'Kara' for 'I'm about to drop a bombshell on you' or you need to pee“

“I do not do 'a thing'”, Kara protested and stopped nibbling her lower lip. “Marry me”, the words came out as a quiet whisper.

Alex blinked several times head snapping around instantly even as the elevator let out a mechanical 'ding' the doors opening in front of them bathing them in its cheap flu recent light. “Kara!”, Alex protested after a moment as the shock wore off.

“I mean it, Alex”, Kara said seriously taking both of the brunettes hands in her own and threading the fingers. “I _want_ to marry you”, she added lowering her voice and taking a step closer; “I want to be a Danvers – I want it to be  true when people hear our last name and think we're married.”

“I know that”, Alex replied, squeezing Kara's hand so that the later knew she wasn't saying no; “Its just that's not how you are supposed to do _that_ ”, she said breaking out into a smile; “You can't just drop it like a bombshell, Kara!”

“There is supposed to be...chocolates and Flowers and at least a _ring_!”. Alex added.

“I have a ring”, Kara quickly replied.

“You _have_ a ring?”, Alex asked surprised.

Kara fumbled with her clutch purse and took out a small box, opening it up and turning it towards the older brunette. Kryptonian weddings called for an exchange of bracelets, a colour variation unique that no other couple could replicate while Earth traditions called for an exchange of rings, so Kara had opted to split tradition down the middle Instead of buying a ring from a jeweller Kara had with the aid of Vasquez whom had been more than happy to help _forged_ her own in the DEO armoury – the agent had been keeping the secret ever since. The ring was simple – two bands of interwoven Kryptonian alloy melted down from Fort Rozz and Titanium set with industrial sapphires. They were no where near close to being gemstones, but then neither were the wearers they had both done things that neither of them were proud of – but there were no saints or monsters they were a tapestry of everything that had brought them to this point, good, bad and the painfully morally grey..

“Kara”, Alex husked out; wiping the tears welling in her eyes; “you've made me cry”, she sniffles; “How long have you been _planning_ this?”

“Longer than I thought I would?”, Kara smiled sheepishly fumbling her words; “I've been driving Vasquez _crazy_ because she couldn't tell you...I just..I-I wanted to find a right time but we've just been so _busy_ lately and...we were here and we were happy and it just blurted out...I'm sorry I've messed this up haven’t I?”

“Its beautiful”, Alex said leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the Kryptonian.

“That's a yes right?”, Kara asked nervously.

“Of course, you silly dork!”, Alex said with a bright smile “I'll marry you”

It was not as grand, sweeping or romantic as she had planned but all of Kara's doubts evaporated like dust in sunlight and she felt like she could dance on air. Instead she settled for squealing in Joy as the smile on her face expanded bright enough it could rival a super-nova and perhaps power the entirety of National City for decades rivalled only by Alex's as she slipped the ring on the correct finger.

“Come here”, Alex said, pulling Kara close and pressing another lingering kiss on her lips.

Kara stepped into the elevator and tugged Alex in with her, leaning into her side with an arm around her waist, she reached out about to hit the ground floor button when suddenly another idea came to her and instead she pressed the button for roof access.

“Kara..”, Alex said warily catching on with what her girlfriend – fiancée was planning.

“Flying is faster”, Kara said in a sing-song voice; “Home. Now. Us. Bed. Sex”

Alex could only grin like the cat who had well and truly got the cream.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** : So...that went differently than I planned. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff. Concentrated purified distilled Fluff linked directly to my veins. See I lure you in with fluff, then I will break you later with the Angst! that is my evil plan Keep an eye out for that ring, I'm reasonable – (Read definitely) certain that ring will show up in a later story.


End file.
